In the related art, in an example, minutes of a meeting or the like are taken by a recording secretary catching and writing the details of the meeting. In addition, in another example, minutes of a meeting or the like are taken by writing the details of the meeting after the meeting based on voices recorded during the meeting. However, these minutes taking examples may be troublesome.